


Vignette

by waywardrose



Series: Call It In the Ring [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Quarantine, Triplets, burn mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: Ben was all“Morning, beautiful”with a grin Flynn Rider would be proud of. He sat close to you on the sectional sofa—even though there were plenty available places to sit.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Call It In the Ring [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488647
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Vignette

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Ugh thinking about being quarantined at home from college with Kylo, could be at his house or readers- but I bet it’d be a-mazzzing lol 🥺
> 
> WR: Imagine being quarantined with the triplets, though! 😍 I mean, yeah sure, you see Matt scratch his ass every morning. But Kylo cooks you breakfast! Sounds like fun to me… 😎

Ben was all _“Morning, beautiful”_ with a grin Flynn Rider would be proud of. He sat close to you on the sectional sofa—even though there were plenty available places to sit.

From the kitchen, Kylo said, “Stop hitting on my girlfriend, dick cheese.”

Ben replied, all chipper: “Eat it on a cracker, panty-sniffer!”

You poked him in the arm. “Don’t talk about underwear before breakfast.”

“May I talk about them _after_ breakfast?”

From the dining-room table, Matt muttered, “Only if you do the laundry for once.”

You raised an eyebrow at Ben before taking a sip of coffee.

Kylo came out of the kitchen, carrying a plate, bowl, and utensils. He gave you the plate and a clean fork. A beautifully rolled omelette steamed at the center of the plate with a slice of buttered toast beside it. The bowl was Matt’s usual homemade cinnamon-and-banana oatmeal.

“Hey, don’t I get breakfast?” Ben joked.

“I don’t know,” Kylo replied. “You’re so full of shit, I figured you wouldn’t be hungry.”

Ben made an offended sound as Kylo went back to the kitchen. You bit your lip, because they did this every morning. At first, it had stressed you out. Then you realized: it didn’t mean anything. Because no matter what they said, Kylo cooked breakfast and Ben always ate it.

Kylo returned with two plates, giving one to Ben. Kylo sat at your other side and asked what you were watching. You’d stopped at MSNBC when Ben had sat down. They were covering some senatorial debate about relief funds.

“Ugh, I don’t want to watch Mom argue with fucking _Jeb Snoke_ on TV,” Kylo groused.

“What?”

Surely, you heard that wrong.

“Mom’s pushing for money for all citizens,” Ben explained, like you didn’t understand the issue. “The old asshat doesn’t think it’ll help _the economy.”_

You studied the big television across the room, fork forgotten in your hand. The talking head on the screen was expounding on Senator Leia Organa’s bill to help the general public while the country was in lockdown. You liked Senator Organa. You’d even voted for her.

“What?” you repeated.

Matt leaned away from the table to say to you: “Leia Organa’s our mother.”

_“What!”_

Your fork clattered on the plate. Everyone stopped eating. Kylo caught your fork before it toppled onto the carpet. Ben’s eyes were round, as were his cheeks. Matt looked confused.

You looked at Kylo. “When were you going to tell me?”

“I thought you already knew.”

“Hoooow the fuck would I know that?”

They didn’t have a security detail. No one had ever mentioned it. Their last name was Solo. There weren’t family photos on the walls, either. You didn’t know how you were supposed to make the connection between them and their influential mother.

Kylo grumbled, “All the profs know.”

“Well, I’m not a prof.”

Ben swallowed the bite of omelette he’d been chewing and nudged you with an elbow. “Don’t be mad,” he said. “It’s not a big deal.”

“But your mom…”

“Is a politician.”

Matt padded into the living room, bowl held high to his broad chest. “Do you still want to stay with us?”

You looked at them. Matt appeared anxious, Ben hawk-eyed, Kylo pouty.

Matt continued as he stepped closer, “You’re not in any danger. No one’s threatened us in over a year.”

Your voice was thready when you asked, “Oh my god, _what?”_

“Eh, it happens,” Ben said.

You looked to Kylo, but he only shrugged.

_Threatened?_

And you thought you had it rough with shitty dorm life and looming student loans.

“Do you want to stay?” Kylo murmured and peeked at you through his lashes.

You nodded. “Of course, I do!”

You’ve enjoyed watching Matt play _Overwatch_ and _Elder Scrolls_. He liked when you pointed out hidden opponents or loot. Ben was a secret nerd who had _thoughts_ about how gay Gimli and Legolas are for each other. You’d marathoned _Lord of the Rings_ with him and listened to him explain the differences between the book and movies. And then there was Kylo…

Kylo was creative and fun and smart; so generous and liked to cuddle. You’ve thrown off your sleep schedule by talking with him all night. And sure, he was grumpy in the morning. A little nuzzle and kiss would make him grin, though. He’s woken you with his tongue on your clit. He’s rolled you on top of him just to grab your ass. You two have put a sizable dent in the household condom stash.

Quarantine may suck, but it has sucked less because you were with them.

Kylo leaned in and kissed your cheek. You caught his lips, tasting eggs and ham on his tongue. Neither Ben nor Matt said anything to break you two apart.

Kylo’s cheeks were pink when you pulled away. You smiled at him, and he looked so pleased.

“I got an idea,” Ben interrupted. “You should come to Mom’s Fourth of July barbecue.”

“If she’s having it this year,” Matt added from his new place on the opposite arm of the sofa.

“Kylie here hates it. Hides in the house until it’s time for fireworks.”

“Are you a firebug?” you teased Kylo.

“Only if you consider chasing down Ben with a handful of sparklers.”

Around a bite, Ben said, “You almost burned my hair off.”

“You aimed that missile at my dick.”

“Actually,” Matt piped in. “It almost hit Dad.”

You held up your free hand to stop them. “I’ll only go if you three promise no one’s hair, genitals, or parents will be blasted off.”

As one, the brothers said: “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Vignette** \- Any piece of video footage featuring characters or events which is shown to the audience for the purposes of entertainment or edification. Usually meant to introduce a debuting character or to get a wrestler over before their TV wrestling debut.
> 
> -
> 
> [tumblr](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
